


【授翻】The Thrill of the Hunt

by Alicia794



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia794/pseuds/Alicia794
Summary: 一个非常诱人的捉迷藏游戏。





	【授翻】The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thrill of the Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330366) by [drsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee). 



> 本文为授权翻译，我只是一个毫无水平的渣翻，还请大家多去原作太太的作品下给她一个kudos！

大概凌晨两点的时候他的蜘蛛感应像陷入狂暴状态一样把他从无梦的睡眠中炸起来，他茫然的坐起来环顾四周昏暗的房间。  
彼得揉揉眼睛，勉强赶走些困意，他静静地坐着知道脑后的恐慌逐渐消失，他叹了口气。  
假警报？  
鉴于这又是一个平静的巡逻也，他决定提前结束夜巡好让他能几乎感激的在工作前多在被窝里窝几个小时，而像平时那样不是只睡上三、四个小时。他回到家，快速地脱掉制服换上一条睡裤，他实在太累了，根本不在睡觉前还要花更多的时间用在穿衣服上因此没穿上衣便直接投向睡眠的怀抱。现在他有点怀疑这一决定是否有些过于草率，他向后倒去，陷在枕头的一片柔软中。  
突然从客厅里传来的声音把他激得又跳起来，当他听到靴子逐渐向卧室走来的时候一股恐惧感沿着脊椎蔓延上来 。  
哦，艹。  
他妈的今晚不行!今晚绝对不行!  
随着脚步声逐渐靠近，恐慌又一次在脑后盘旋，彼得尽可能安静地从床上跳起来，把被子扔回枕头上好营造出没人睡过的假象。他左右环顾了一下，最终决定钻到床底下，门伴随着被拉长的、叫人心寒的嘎吱声打开，沉重的脚步迈进房间。  
彼得用手捂住嘴，试图压抑自己的呼吸，脚步移动到他的右边，彼得睁开眼，开着对方在床边停下来。寂静充斥着整个房间。彼得慢慢地用鼻子呼吸，从他的角度几乎看不到什么。  
靴子的主人站定，慢慢转过身，彼得猜想他一定是在观察整个房间，接着他向房门走去，彼得终于松了口气，他闭上眼睛，把手从嘴上拿下来，无意中发出了一声呼吸声。  
当一只有力的手握住他的脚踝，轻轻松松地把他从床底下拽出来的时候，所有的宽慰都化为恐惧，彼得尖叫着，感受到赤裸的皮肤与地毯的摩擦，他惊恐地抬头，看向那个抓着他的男人。  
死侍低头凝视着他，黑暗中彼得能隐约看到他的身躯笼罩在他上方，面罩上的白色眼睛——唯一显眼的部分——只加深了他恐怖的形象。他歪着头，彼得可以想象到他面罩下的假笑即使透过面罩什么也看不见。“怎么样，男孩？”  
彼得开始颤抖，连他自己也说不清是因为恐惧还是因为过多的肾上腺素。当死侍拽着他的脚踝往上拉的时候，彼得看准时机一撑地板，脚腕一扭，从死侍的桎梏中退回向后翻滚了几下。死侍被彼得带的向前踉跄了一下，彼得跳起，一击在死侍的脑侧，死侍闷声一声撞到墙上，彼得利用这一时间跑过客厅，钻进浴室，狠狠地关上门落锁，因背后死侍撞在门上的震动而屏住呼吸。  
该死！他应  
该去找客厅窗户的！白痴！  
他绝望地环顾浴室，找到浴室窗户并打开，他有了个好主意。彼得将窗户尽可能得打开到最大，然后快速爬上墙躲在门后的天花板上，这样一来他便能听见墙后死侍的脚步声，而死侍正停在浴室门外。  
“真是个坏坏小蜘蛛~”死侍以一种玩笑的语气唱到。彼得哽咽了一下。死侍踢开了门，飞出去的锁头撞在墙上，彼得缩了一下，死侍缓缓走入，看向大开的窗。他停下脚步，彼得绷紧肌肉，死侍抬起头与彼得的目光不期而遇。  
彼得抢在死侍开口前松开手，踢向死侍的脑袋，死侍撞在镜子上，彼得则迅速落地，跑向卧室。  
他抓起蛛网发射器，慌乱中几乎忘却了死侍的怒吼，打开窗，爬上墙，向屋顶移动。背后的声响加快了他的脚步，彼得跳上屋顶，飞快的跑起来。  
平日里制服替它阻挡了那些冰冷的气流，而现在他感到皮肤上冰冷的刺痛，冷冽的空气通过喉咙一直到肺，带来一股难以忽略的灼烧感。他在屋顶边缘跳起，射出的蛛丝将他荡起，落在另一个屋顶，他飞驰着，竭尽所能地加速前进。  
身后传来着陆的闷响，恐慌的气泡在他的胸中膨胀，彼得发出一身近乎濒死的抽泣，他想要回头确认一下，他他明白这一下停顿会让他付出怎样的代价，于是他只能不断的跑着，跳过一个碍事的通风管道，思索着怎样才能逃出雇佣兵的追捕。  
他在有一个屋顶跳起，有那么一瞬间他在思考比起这种只会延长这追逐游戏的行为，也许他应该就直接这么摔下去，像只一头撞死在柏油路上的天鹅，好从这折磨中解脱出来。  
但相反的，他有射出一股蛛丝，穿梭在建筑群间，知道他因为肺里寒冷的灼烧让他难以呼吸方才停下，他的手臂酸痛得就像被浩克拽下来过一样。他迅速爬下到墙壁上，暗自期望阴影和他移动的速度能把隐藏起来。  
但他向来倒霉。他看向一旁，死侍就站在他旁边的建筑顶上，审视整个城市，寻找彼得的身影。彼得收回身子，尽可能地把自己贴在墙砖上，祈祷着没有什么路人会把他的位置暴露给雇佣兵。  
彼得在心中不断咒骂死侍的追踪技能，隔了好久才在此探头观望。这家伙就像只疯了的猎犬，彼得暗自好奇他究竟如何能这么快追上他。他战战兢兢地看着死侍凝视这座城市，接着死侍又看向手腕，摁了个按钮，在空中摇摆几下后飞走。  
看样子这家伙最近去过史塔克工业，他现在手伸得比彼得还长。  
彼得晃晃脑袋，甩掉那些烦人的思绪，慢慢爬上墙，小心翼翼地环视四周以备不测。他的公寓离这不远，只要他保持待在低处，躲过对方的视线，回去应该不难。  
他鼓足勇气，做了几个深呼吸，从楼顶跳下，紧紧抓住墙爬动而非高调地荡起来。他心知这样回程的缓慢，可他不能冒险让自己暴露在死侍的视线下，尤其在他知道对方偷到了一种新技术后。  
当他走近他的大楼时，他开始加快脚步，渴望结束这场磨难。他爬上他的楼顶，开始向公寓的一侧慢跑，一切安全，一阵轻松感在胸腔蔓延。  
当他快进到建筑里时他的蜘蛛感应突然又响了起来，他听见碎石在靴子下嘎吱作响的声音，他转头看向左边，跳起，在空中小范围的转了个圈——他差点没注意到那射向他的不知道什么东西，他感觉到气流在他脸颊旁呼啸而过。  
但他没有预料到第二枪。有什么击中了他的肋骨，刺穿了皮肤，他发出一声痛呼。彼得倒在地上，倒吸一口凉气，沙砾插伤了他的皮肤，他在夜晚的寒冷中感受到手臂上的湿润。低头，惊讶地睁大眼睛，拔出一个粉色羽毛的镇定剂飞镖，痛苦让他感到眩晕，他剧烈的喘气，把飞镖扔向一边，那该死的、熟悉的靴子声正碾过地上的小石子向他逼近。死侍在他的头旁，把自己放在彼得的视线里，他的笑容现在透过他的面具近在咫尺。  
“可动人偶，意味着我可以把你摆成各种姿势……而我确实打算这么做。”他说，声音低沉而沙哑，飞镖枪在他手指上旋转，他被自己的话逗乐了。  
彼得的目光开始游离，他一面尝试集中注意力，一面咬牙切齿，说:“死侍……搞什么……你、怎么回事？”  
“嗯？哦，别担心小蜘蛛，不是什么危险的东西……只是能帮你放松而已。通常我不会麻醉自己的目标，但我知道你不会让我好过的，你永远学不会。”他呼吸粗重，低头看彼得，以一种充满敬畏的声音说到。彼得挣扎着坐起来，死侍把手放在他下巴上，迫使对方抬头看向自己。“看着你以那种姿态奔跑……就像是种艺术，每个动作都充满诗意。”  
彼得哽咽了一声，一种可怕的眩晕感压倒了他，他的治疗因子正在与药物作斗争，试图把它从他的身体里排出来。他甩头挣开死侍的手指，低头微微干呕。  
死侍歪头看了他好一会，收起枪，“好啦，现在该是我领取奖励的时候啦……”他唱到，向前伸手把彼得抱住，将对方压在自己的胸膛，“都是我的！”  
彼得虚弱地推着他的胸膛，他的感官开始恢复，在对方的桎梏下扭动挣扎，“不……放手！”  
“抱歉彼得，我赢得正大光明，你明白这意味着什么。”死侍声音低沉地回答。彼得无言地盯着他，当他被对方背到通风系统旁的时候他开始不自觉的颤抖。死侍把他的身子撑起来摆好。  
死侍卷起面罩，露出他邪恶的笑容，他靠在彼得身上，彼得靠在系统上，闭上眼睛，转过头去，死侍呼出的热气几乎让他脖子处的皮肤感到一阵刺痛。“我只是期盼着这一时刻。”他声音低哑，轻轻掐住彼得的脉搏，现在他颤抖的更剧烈了，而这只是更加刺激了死侍，对方开始亲吻并沿着他脖子的曲线吮吸啃咬，无疑是打算留下些痕迹。  
彼得咬住自己的嘴唇，当死侍滑过他的胸膛和腹肌，最终停留在臀部的时候，他能听见自己的心脏剧烈的跳动，撞击着肋骨。  
  
他甚至都不记得这场比赛是怎么开始的了。他所知道的是，当死侍半夜前来时，他要么战斗，要么逃跑。  
他经常逃跑。  
他只赢过一次。  
他对此印象深刻，清晰的记得死侍如何追着他跑过整座城市，他不得不以战斗的方式将对方赶走，可死侍总是能再次追上来，最终他逃回了公寓，紧紧关上客厅窗户，死侍就被他关在外面。他们隔着一扇薄薄的、防御能力对于双方都无限接近于零的玻璃窗相互看了好久，彼得喘着粗气、瞪大了眼睛，看着那个佣兵，对方则透过那层白色的布料一动不动地盯着他。在差不多像一辈子那么久之后，死侍退后，向他敬了个礼，随后消失离开，这样彼得心中泛起一股强烈的成就感。他明白，是他赢了。  
  
死侍开始舔舐他的乳头，残留的湿润感让彼得的乳头在空气中变得坚硬，他低下头，因死侍在其胸口的轻咬而抽气，“你作弊了。”  
死侍停下动作，抬起头看了一眼，“啥？”  
“你偷了史塔克工业的技术……所以你才能抓住我。”他高声说，一把推开高大的男人。“外部协助……这就是作弊，所以你没有赢，”  
死侍歪了歪脑袋，勾起一个邪恶的微笑。“我不记得小蜘蛛给我们的小游戏设过任何规则呀……”他问，手指在彼得的睡裤上摩挲。彼得皱起眉，胳膊交叉在胸前。“游戏里总是有规则的，外部协助不再规则允许范围内。”他说，指了指死侍手腕上的史塔克工业制品，站起来，“我要去睡觉了。”  
死侍猛扑上前，抓住彼得的脚踝，把他绊倒，彼得重重地趴在地上，当沙砾再次磨破他的皮肤时，他大叫起来，挣扎着。死侍将全身体重压在彼得身上好固定住他。彼得感受到死侍的坚挺压在他的大腿中间，他气红了脸，但那玩意儿只是变得越来越难以忽视。他更努力地挣扎，死侍一把拽住他的头发，彼得痛呼一声，他的头被死侍拽着向后拖走。  
死侍咯咯笑着在彼得耳边轻声说，热气喷洒在他的耳廓，“你觉得你可以靠你刚刚编造的技术细节溜走吗？我还以为你对我足够了解呢小蜘蛛，我现在很失望。”他把臀部压向彼得，在彼得呜咽出声时笑起来。“别在继续那种天真可笑的行为了……你就像我一样爱这个游戏。”他喘息着，轻舔彼得的耳廓。  
“呜……不是这样的。”彼得含糊地说，死侍则笑着回应，“哦？不是吗？那你为什么要参与呢？动用你的蜘蛛力量，你完全可以在几秒钟之内把我打跑……打到我再也不敢踏足纽约……但你从来没真正用过你的力量，为什么呢？”他咬上彼得的耳朵引得彼得抽气不已。“因为自从你赢了之后你就开始渴望更多那样的感受。你想要再次赢过我……你的骄傲不允许你就这么一走了之。你享受追逐带给你的刺激，就像我享受追捕你、把你变成我的所有物一样享受。”他边说着，手一路沿着彼得的身体线条滑下，拽下他的裤子，又扯下自己的，将二人的性器一同暴露在空气中。“并且尽管你不断试图否认、不愿承认，可你爱这个，爱惨了，尤其当我抓住你把你摁到地上操你的时候。”死侍呻吟着将自己挤进彼得体内。彼得为这突如其来的侵入哭叫出来，手指卷曲成拳，下意识地抬高臀部迎合对方的节奏。  
死侍从善如流地接受了这一邀请，向后撤出又狠狠挺进，撞到更深处，为包裹着他地紧致近乎赞叹的地大声呻吟，松开彼得地头发，贴在对方背上 ，直起身，提起彼得挺翘的臀部改变了节奏，缓慢又沉重地进入对方。彼得在他身下呜咽地样子使他兴奋。  
彼得颤抖着闭上眼，死侍是对的。他爱这个。但死侍要是觉得他会就这么任他为所欲为那就大错特错了。  
彼得一脚踩在死侍地大腿上，把自己的臀部向前推同时把死侍向后推，就这么直接把对方从自己身体里抽出来了，当对方的阴茎在移动过程中蹭过他那要命的地一点时抽噎了一下。死侍惊讶地咕哝了几下。彼得迅速转身，踢在死侍肩膀上，雇佣兵大叫一声倒在地上，还未来得及坐起彼得就先跨坐在他身上，抓住他的手腕，将之举过头顶，重新做到死侍炙热的阴茎上，两人为此一同呻吟了起来。  
当彼得开始骑他时死侍难以抑制地眨了眨眼，伴着对方上下的节奏毫不留情地摇着臀部，大口喘着粗气。他紧紧地抓住彼得的手从唇中挤出一阵嘶嘶声，一声呜咽从他的喉咙里跑出来，当他看到彼得朝他得意地笑时，呜咽变成了咆哮。他狠狠地把臀部向上撞，当他撞到彼得最甜蜜的那一点时，两人都兴奋地吼出声，彼得的身体紧紧地围缠绕着他。这还不够，他还想要更多，于是他开始无耻地猛撞起来，让彼得仿佛在风浪中的一叶扁舟中不断摇晃，手指在彼得超强的握力下抽搐。  
彼得俯下身，在死侍唇上呵气摩挲，接着张开嘴吻了上去，与死侍的舌纠缠，无声地与年长者争夺至高无上的地位，最终以在死侍嘴上狠狠的一咬结束战斗，高潮渐临时不断将对方拉近又松开。彼得整个人绷直倾斜，靠撑在死侍腿上的手来稳定自己，而他的动作也越来越具有攻击性。  
死侍兴奋的呻吟着坐了起来，用双臂搂着彼得纤长的身体，把他们的身体挤在一起，彼得喘着粗气，死侍粗糙的衣物刮到了他腹部和勃起处的伤口上，掀起的疼痛如最佳的助兴物激起了他的高潮。高潮来到时彼得握着死侍的肩膀，射在他自己以及雇佣兵的膝盖上，他在高潮的浪叠中颤抖起伏，而死侍紧随其后，彼得高潮时的不断缩紧也将他逼到了高潮边缘，他很快乱了节奏疯了似的不断撞击对方。  
最终他们喘息着坐在一起死侍沉沉地抱住彼得，彼得则颤抖着，因为他近乎赤裸的身体上的汗水使寒风更难以忍受，寒冷侵袭了他，皮肤上到处都是鸡皮疙瘩。他低下头看了看死侍，对方坐着，前额靠在彼得的胸口上，手指轻轻地在彼得的脊背上上下划动。  
彼得挑起死侍的下巴，气息不稳的开口。“每次你作弊，我会操你……懂吗？”他说，嘴唇轻轻地拂过死侍，雇佣兵哑口无言了一会儿，嘴唇弯成了一个微笑，彼得低头看着他，饥渴的舔着嘴唇。


End file.
